vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Wiggle Time VHS 1993
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possession for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews *ABC for Kids Rating G * Wiggle Time The Wiggles Video * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Opening Titles * "Wiggle Time" * "The Wiggles Video" Ending Credits * The Wiggles are: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Songs performed by: The Wiggles ** "Get Ready to Wiggle" *** (J. Field, A. Field, J. Fatt, M. Cook, G. Page) ** "Here Comes a Bear" *** (A. Field, G. Page) ** "Captain Feathersword" *** (M. Cook, A. Field, J. Fatt, G. Page) ** "Uncle Noah's Ark" *** (Trad. Arranged M. Cook, A. Field. J. Fatt, G. Page) ** "I Love It When Its Rain" *** (M. Cook) ** "Dorothy the Dinosaur" *** (J. Field, M. Cook) ** "Sing a Song of Polly" ** (Trad. Arranged M. Cook, A. Field, J. Fatt, G. Page) ** "Whenever I Hear This Music" *** (M. Cook, J. Fatt) ** "Henry the Octopus" *** (J. Field, A. Field, M. Cook) ** "Rockabye Your Bear' *** (A. Field, G. Page) ** "Fruit Salad" *** (M. Cook, A. Field, J. Fatt, G. Page) ** "Marching Along" *** (M. Cook, A. Field, J. Fatt, G. Page) ** "Dorothy's Birthday Party" *** (M. Cook) * All songs copyright EMI Music * Dance segment choreographed by: Jacqueline Fallon, and performed by: Jacqueline Fallon and Mary Ann Rose Hull * Thanks to the children: Luke, Clare and Joseph Field; Anthony, Sofia and Leonardo Silvestrini; Timothy and James Rioseco; Nicholas Raymond Donald Hull. * Thanks to the parents: Pauline Field & Maria Silvestrini * Photographer and character: Tony Rioseco * Other characters: Daren Phillips (Raunch Cadillae), Simon Hull and Marie Field * Special thanks to: John Spence, Sally Maybloom, All at ABC, John Anderson, Diana Torossian, Jacky Heussarini from EMI, Mel Tennant & Hoyts Television * Hello to Temple Emanuel Kindy at Woolahara and L.E.C. Child and Family Studios Centre. * Producer: John Spence * Director: Phil Cullen * Also available from The Wiggles: "The Wiggles" CD and cassette, "Here Comes a Song" CD and cassette, "Let's Wiggle Song and activity book, "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt, "ABC for Kids Live in Concert" CD cassette and video, Also "The Adventures of Captain Feathersword" CD & cassette and "Dorothy the Dinosaur" Picture Book * For enquires about The Wiggles phone ABC Enterprises (02) 950 3999 * The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword are trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Company P/L Closing Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Category:ABC Video Category:1993 Category:VHS Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:The Wiggles